


Original Love

by TSPking1994



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Hayley Marshall, Alternate Season/Series 04, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Horror, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrids, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Smut, Supernatural Elements, Top Klaus Mikaelson, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: The Mikaelson siblings are the notorious first family of vampires with the exception of Klaus who is the original hybrid, for over a thousand years they have created many enemies, formed few friends, and strike fear in the hearts of many but just like any other family, they have love in their hearts, no matter how twisted. In this alternate season 4, we meet Lazarus, Klaus' first love, a man he believed to be long dead and we meet Darla Petrova, a descendent of Tatia who once claimed to be Kol's best friend, as the originals quickly learn that love is the most dangerous thing in the world.
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Josh Rosza, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. To Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I do not own nor claim to own the copyright or any of the characters within the TVDverse which consists of shows including “The Vampire Diaries”, “The Originals”, and “Legacies”.  
> 18 Plus: Some chapters may contain graphic descriptions of sex, sexual smut, and fluff, that may be considered somewhat pornographic but only some chapters, think of it as a plot with some porn instead of porn with a plot. All chapters contain moderate to strong violence, language, and sexual innuendos. Strong displays of violence, gore, and torture, with supernatural horror elements and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> SMUT Warning: This chapter contains graphic description of sex, sexual smut, and fluff.  
> F/F, M/M, F/M, GEN, OTHER +

The story of how the original family of vampires began is now known well, as are the events which followed, they became the first vampires however, the story being told now begins when the Mikaelsons were still human and not the monsters that we have learned to love to hate, this story is about Klaus’ first, original, love.  
His name was Lazarus, a seemingly normal orphan who was raised by the not so normal Bennet witch Ayanna, who had taken him in as a baby and raised the boy like one of her own while never once claiming to be his birth mother, even though the two loved each other like any mother and son.   
Lazarus grew up in Mystic Falls with the Mikaelson family as his neighbors, growing up alongside Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and the dearly departed Henrik, his adoptive mother Ayanna being Esher’s closest friend while he was Rebekah’s.   
Despite growing up alongside witches Lazarus knew truly little about their way of life due to Ayanna’s wishes for him not to get involved. Ayanna wanted nothing more than for Lazarus to seem like an ordinary child, desperately trying to hide his extraordinary gifts, gifts that one day he would find himself hunted for.  
Lazarus considered many of the Mikaelson siblings as his own siblings especially Rebekah and Kol but there was one he loved truly more than anyone else and this love was different from anything he had ever experienced before, that love being for Klaus, a love that seemed to only go unrecognized by the two parties involved.  
“Lazarus, I know that you are besotted with my brother Niklaus, it’s clear every time you are around him, you light up like nothing I have ever seen before and for whatever reason, you only light up like that for him,” Rebekah told Lazarus, as the two friends walked through a quiet field within the woods of Mystic Falls. “Niklaus and Elijah have been courting that widow Tatia who is too beautiful for her own good and the last thing I want is for you to wind up hurt because the one you love does not see you as you see him.”  
“What if he does feel for me the way I feel for him? What if this woman is nothing more than a distraction, an obstacle towards his realization that the one he loves is the one who has always loved him?” Lazarus questioned his dearest friend, hoping beyond hope for her to give him some hope of Klaus feeling the same way about him.  
“I know he cares for you deeply but I fear the kind of love he has for you may just be the same kind of love I have for you and not the kind you are looking for but who am I play the part of the expert in matters of the heart considering I have never actually been in love.”  
“Trust me, Rebekah, you are so lucky to not have these foolish notions invading your mind daily to the point of insanity,” Lazarus claimed, admitting the torment of loving someone whose love may not be returned.  
Rebekah knew her brother Klaus well but when it came to his heart, she was hesitant to tell her best friend Lazarus where she believed it belonged, not wanting to mislead him if Klaus genuinely wanted Tatia and not him, but deep down wanting nothing more than for her brother to finally be happy and who better than her best friend.

As Klaus found himself torn between the young widow Tatia and his undeniable bond with Lazarus, it was Elijah who began to take notice of everything from not only his brother’s affection for the young man but the fascination that many others seemed to have for this seemingly normal Lazarus.  
It was not Klaus’ infatuation with Lazarus nor Rebekah’s friendship with the innocent orphan which grabbed Elijah’s intrigue, instead, it was how his parents treated him that had Elijah speculation to the reasons why a seemingly normal person was treated like he was so special. Esther seemed to treat Lazarus like one of her own, something she had not done with Ayanna’s actual children, and even Mikael seemed to be less cold and abrupt towards the young orphan.  
At first, Elijah believed it was out of pity for his situation, but as he continued to monitor those around him it became abundantly clear that there was more to this tragic orphan than was being told to him as he became determined to unmask the secret of Lazarus, a secret he would not learn for many years yet…

And while Elijah was playing the role of a detective, Klaus continued to play the role of a man stuck between two vastly different people, Tatia, a brave, and bold woman, and Lazarus, a shy, and soft-spoken man, with the added complication of Elijah also eagerly pursuing Tatia which deep down Klaus believed was some of the reason he wanted Tatia, to prove himself better than his brother, hoping it would make his father proud of him.  
Klaus’ feelings for Tatia were centered around the need to get some affection or sense of pride from his father, however, his feelings for Lazarus were pure, feelings that started out as a friendship that grew into something more, someone he knew he could not live without no matter how hard he may try.  
All Klaus knew that day was he needed to see Lazarus and he needed to see him alone, so he arranged for the two to meet deep within the woods of Mystic Falls, in a location he was sure no-one would find either of them so they could be well and truly alone to discuss things they had kept from each other for far too long.  
“I know it has been a while since we last met here…” Klaus admitted, as he and Lazarus sat side by side, with their backs up against a tree deep within the woods of Mystic Falls. “and I know I’ve been busy of late, but I do not want you to think for a single moment that I do not value what you are to me.”  
“Has Rebekah been whispering into your ear? Because we both know her assumptions are rarely ever factual.” Lazarus began to deny before noticing Klaus looking deeply into his eyes with a sense of longing that paralyzed the young man.  
Klaus continued to look at Lazarus, admiring the beauty of the man he had known all his life and was only now truly starting to appreciate. Suddenly, Klaus found himself unable to hold back his feelings any longer as he leaned in closer towards Lazarus before planting a kiss on a shocked Lazarus’ lips.  
Lazarus sat there in complete shock with a silence that seemed painful to Klaus until after some hesitation Lazarus returned the favor by kissing Klaus back passionately, the two finally giving into feelings they had held back for far too long.   
The two males’ tongues quickly began crashing against the other’s as Klaus pulled Lazarus’ body in towards him, pulling Lazarus until he was sitting on Klaus’ lap as the two continued kissing passionately while allowing their hands to explore each other’s bodies, tugging at each other’s clothing, tearing at them, and unclothing each other until both were completely naked.  
Klaus lifted Lazarus off him before gently placing the man’s naked body onto the grass and dirt as he climbed on top of him, their two naked bodies rubbing against each other, the friction causing them both to grow more and more aroused by the sensation as Klaus slowly began spreading Lazarus’ legs apart.  
Klaus shoved his middle finger into his mouth, allowing the finger to soak up his saliva before taking it out of his mouth and slowly placing his finger into Lazarus’ tight virgin ass causing Lazarus to let out a loud groan before a series of small groans followed as Klaus began pushing his finger in and out of Lazarus’ hole, Klaus growing more and more aroused by looking at the satisfaction he was giving the man he loved.  
Klaus wasted little time picking up the pace as he began finger fucking Lazarus’ ass harder and faster while Lazarus let out groan after groan of pure pleasure, both of their members were now fully erect as Klaus got off on watching Lazarus’ dick bounce off his own stomach while Klaus continued to fuck his hole with his finger.  
“Niklaus…” Lazarus moaned while in pure ecstasy while Klaus continued to push his finger in and out of Lazarus' tight and excited hole, knowing he wanted more, knowing he wanted Klaus’ member inside of him. “I want all of you!”  
Klaus quickly pulled out his finger, as he pushed his fully erect dick inside of Lazarus without hesitation, the sensation of being inside of Lazarus’ eager hole was almost enough to make him come there and then.   
Lazarus began pushing his own body down against Klaus’s dick while Klaus pushed himself harder and faster into Lazarus, both now letting out moans, groans, and even pants of pleasure as Klaus continued pounding Lazarus relentlessly, the two feeling a sense of ecstasy that neither had experienced before.  
“You feel amazing!” Klaus declared, amazed by how good sex with Lazarus felt, amazed by how having sex for the first time felt, as he continued to slam his dick in and out of Lazarus’ ass, knowing he could not hold out much longer, knowing by the pre-cum coming out of Lazarus’ member that he too could not hold out much longer.  
Lazarus let out his loudest groan yet before he shot a load all over his own stomach, then another as Klaus continued to pound his hole, as the sight of Lazarus’ cum covering his stomach sent Klaus’ sensations into overdrive and soon followed suit by coming inside of Lazarus, unleashing his load into Lazarus ass before collapsing his body on top of Lazarus while remaining inside of him.  
The two lovers continued to lay there in the dirt, their naked bodies now covered in both sweat and mud from the ground, keeping in each other’s embrace as they attempted to recatch their breath, Klaus remaining inside of Lazarus, as neither of the two wanted to escape the moment any time soon.

Lazarus was very briefly in his element following his encounter with Klaus, knowing that the feelings he had for him was shared and not just one-sided, but his happiness was short-lived as Klaus began avoiding him after their passionate embrace, and mere days later the Mikaelson family were turned into the first family of vampires and suddenly the friends he had known all his lives turned into bloodthirsty monsters.  
Late one particularly bloody night in Mystic Falls, Ayanna decided it was time for her and Lazarus to leave, having witnessed too many deaths at the hands of the Mikaelson, fearing they two would suffer the same fate despite one being extremely close to both Esther and her children.  
Ayanna and Lazarus found themselves running deep within the woods of Mystic Falls, frantically running for their lives after hearing the news of Tatia Petrova’s death, rightfully fearing they would be the next victims of these newly turned monsters.  
Lazarus tripped over a rock within the ground causing him to fall to the ground, tripping over and injuring his ankle at the same time, causing Ayanna to stop running, as she held out her hand and helped the boy, she loved like a son back up to his feet before Lazarus let out a loud groan, clearly in pain as he tried to put weight on his right foot.  
Suddenly Rebekah vamp sped her way behind Ayanna, appearing from out of nowhere in full vampire face, before plunging her fangs into Ayanna’s neck, quickly draining the witch of her blood before snapping her neck and throwing her lifeless body to the ground.  
“No!” Lazarus screamed at the top of his lungs, devastated by the death of the woman he considered to be his mother.  
“Run, Lazarus, for bloody sake run!” Rebekah shouted at her friend, knowing she could not resist her bloodlust, the hunger being so strong and so new that she had not yet found a way to control herself.  
“No,” Lazarus replied defiantly, as tears fell down his cheeks, completely heartbroken by the death of his adoptive mother. “I’m done running, you just killed the only thing I was running for…get it over with, drink my blood, kill the only friend you ever had, and when you taste my blood, I hope you choke on it!”  
Rebekah tried so hard not to attack him, feeling the shame of killing the woman he loved like a mother, feeling the urge not to hurt her best friend, but the urge to feed on his blood was so overpowering that although she tried so hard to fight it, she soon found herself charging at Lazarus and sinking her fangs into his neck.  
Rebekah literally heard Lazarus’ last breaths, hearing him slowly pass because of what she was doing to him, and yet she still could not stop herself from draining the blood from his neck until there was no more blood left to drain.  
“Rebekah!” Klaus screamed with a look of pure devastation on his face, after vamp speeding over to watch Rebekah let go of Lazarus’ lifeless body, watching as the body of the man he loved fell to the ground, killed by his own sister.  
“I could not fight it Nik, I tried but I could not.” Rebekah cried as she turned to face her brother, the look of heartbreak in her eyes only serving to make her feel even more devastated by what she had just done. “He should have kept running, why did he not just keep running?”


	2. The Price of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darla Petrova, a descendent of Tatia Petrova the original doppelganger, finds her life turned upside down multiple times, long before she makes a deadly alliance with Kol Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own nor claim to own the copyright or any of the characters within the TVDverse which consists of shows including “The Vampire Diaries”, “The Originals”, and “Legacies”.  
> 18 Plus: Some chapters may contain graphic descriptions of sex, sexual smut, and fluff, that may be considered somewhat pornographic but only some chapters, think of it as a plot with some porn instead of porn with a plot. All chapters contain moderate to strong violence, language, and sexual innuendos. Strong displays of violence, gore, and torture, with supernatural horror elements and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> F/F, M/M, F/M, GEN, OTHER +

Sometime within the 13th Century…  
Darla Petrova had a rather tragic upbringing, having been abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage located south of France in a small town called Pierlot when she was six years old, under the belief her parents Emile and Germain Petrova would one day come back for her but they never did.  
The orphanage in which Darla spent the remaining of her childhood was run by nuns, nuns which were not particularly kind nor unkind but strong in their religious believes which mean when a sixteen-year-old Darla began showings signs of the traveller magic within her they quickly began seeing her as an apprentice to the devil, forcing her out of the orphanage, without a penny to her name.  
The town of Pierlot quickly began hearing the gossip about Darla Petrova from the loose lipped nuns as this young girl was quickly labelled as the bride of Satan, a label in which she found no choice but to revel in as she used her bad reputation to form a way of living, making an earning independently and using it to help create the one thing she always longed for, a home, a place to belong, a place that was hers, and could not be taken from her like everything else had been her whole life.  
Darla played the role of Satan’s bride very well using it as her niche within the sex market she had begun working in, quickly making enough to buy her own home, taking other women in as turning her house into a brothel, turning the seemingly quiet and perfect town of Pierlot into a fit of chaos as their hatred for Darla Petrova continued to grow.  
Despite having many reasons to hate all of humanity Darla had a soft spot for lost girls, girls that reminded her of herself, taking them in and teaching them the ways of life, living by her standards, creating a brothel out of lost girls who not only found themselves but learned to fend for themselves, to not rely on anyone, and most importantly answer to no-one.  
It did not take long for the women who lived with Darla Petrova to find their reputations just as tarnished as the so-called devil’s bride, however, come night many of these townsmen flocked to Darla’s little whore house, some of these men in question being powerful men which ultimately put Darla and her girls into a place of power themselves.  
Darla had built for herself a sinner’s paradise within the town of Pierlot, making the most out of nothing but what little happiness she found herself having was fleeting as she soon found herself going down her darkest path yet, led by a man she believed was her friend, a man who was more monster than man, a man who went by the name Kol Mikaelson.

Within their first meetings, Darla could tell there was a darkness within her new favorite client, but he also paid his dues and brought great humor, fun, and even more debauchery to her home proving himself quite a hit with Darla’s women who found themselves enjoying their time with Kol Mikaelson just as much as he clearly enjoyed them.  
Darla found the darkness she sensed from Kol alluring, knowing there was darkness within herself too, but it was not until one fateful night when the fearless Petrova woman was out for a late-night walk that she truly got a glimpse into Kol’s true nature and instead of being afraid or disgusted she found herself excited, intrigued and dying to get as much out of her new friend as she possibly could.  
“I’ve heard about your kind, it’s truly remarkable the kinds of creatures who walk through my doors, particularly the creatures that need to be invited in first,” Darla said to Kol after finding him in a dark alleyway, seeing him in full vampire face mode as he drank from a man’s neck, draining his victim of his blood before throwing the lifeless body to the ground. “I know I’m some kind of messed up version of a witch in fact that is how I earned the title of the devil’s bride, but it was not until I met someone like you that I found myself not only wanting to explore that side of me but wanting so much more than just a place to call home in a tiny part of a big bad world.”  
“You’re a witch? I’m generally good at spotting a witch but I must admit I did not think of you as one.” Kol admitted as he cleaned the blood of his victim off his face, his vampire face turning back to his normal face, as he walked over to the woman who had just witnessed his latest murder.  
“If I were a good woman then I’d scream right now, wakening the town to learn of a gruesome murder, however, everybody already knows I am not a good woman and those who are not under my roof are not my problem…you could murder every last one of them for all I care about,” Darla replied to the original vampire, shocking him by her lack of fear towards the situation she had found herself in. “There’s a darkness inside of me too but I am, but, a novice, and something tells me that you would make the perfect tour guide to lead the devil’s whore into true darkness.”  
“So, let me get this right, instead of screaming like a bloody banshee you’re wanting to make a deal with a man who you just saw kill another man?” Kol asked her with a smile on his face, clearly amused by her. “You keep proving yourself to be a far more intriguing creature than this simple-minded townsfolk could ever understand.”  
“I want you to teach me everything that you know to mold me into your perfect prodigy and truly embrace the darkness beneath my surface,” Darla demanded from the Mikaelson man. “I’ve had but a taste of power and I want so much more, I believe you could lead me to true power.”  
“And if I do agree to make you an accomplish in my wicked deeds it would mean showing you so much more than the limits of this small town, diving into one’s darkness should never be taken lightly,” Kol answered her, as he began genuinely contemplating Darla’s possible alliance. “If I was to say yes then you would have to truly be willing to do me one hell of a favor in return.”  
To get a taste of true power Darla was more than willing to do anything even help Kol Mikaelson in his mission to take his brother Klaus out once and for all, Kol being determined to be free from his older brother’s ruthless rules, but as these two new friends were about to learn, Klaus Mikaelson was not someone to underestimate, a lesson his own brother Kol should have already learned.

Darla Petrova came from an especially important bloodline being a descendent of the original doppelganger Tatia and the ancestor of doppelganger turned vampire Katerina, history would prove she was much more like the latter but one thing all three Petrova women had in common was they all became victims to the Mikaelson family.   
Tatia Petrova was a grieving Viking widow who defied death despite it being custom for her to kill herself following her husband’s death and instead moved to a magical town called Mystic Falls where she found love again with Elijah Mikaelson only for death to catch up to her as she was killed by a newly turned Elijah.  
Katerina Petrova found herself in trouble long before meeting Klaus Mikaelson, but she found more trouble afterward as she narrowly avoided being sacrificed by turning herself into a vampire and then lived an undead life on the run from Klaus for 500 years until she fell at the hands of her love Stefan Salvatore.  
Darla’s story began with her foolishly putting all her trust in Kol Mikaelson, under the belief she would leave Pierlot with her new friend and that he would show her a world that before she could only but imagine but sadly the truth to her story was a far grimmer fate for the self-made traveler turned small-town madame as the once-abandoned child find herself once again completely and utterly alone, this time only having one man to blame, Niklaus Mikaelson.

Late one night Darla awoke from her slumber to find her house eerily quiet, the sound of silence being something rarely heard within a house filled with beautiful women and their many clients, and so Darla climbed out of her bed eager to investigate the disturbing peace, leaving her room and making her way downstairs, and then into the living room, only to unwittingly walk into the most horrifying scene she had ever witnessed.  
“No!” She screamed in a fit of disbelief and horror as she looked around her blood-soaked and stained living room to find the women, she loved like sisters spread across the floor and the living room furniture brutally murdered.  
“It never ceases to delight me that people are still shocked to discover that crossing me is something one should never do.” Klaus declared after vamp speeding into the room, the blood of his victims on his clothes, his victims being the murdered women laid before him and Darla. “And yet there are still fools like you who continue to side with my idiotic brother Kol, had you sided with me I may have granted you a promise that only I could fulfill, but instead you chose to come for me, and now your whores are dead but do not worry because you will soon be joining them.”  
“But it has been days.” Darla cried as she struggled to take her eyes off the gruesome scene before her, realizing at that moment that the women she had promised to protect had died under her roof because of her actions, her longing for more, wishing at that moment that she had just stayed happy with what she once had, knowing now that it was all gone.  
“Kol’s always making a move on me I’d be a fool not to say compel a working woman or several of them under the very same roof he frequently visits to keep a willing ear and a spying eye on his movements,” Klaus admitted with a great sense of pride over unmasking Kol and Darla’s plotting against him.  
Without so much as a chance to plead for her life or beg for mercy, Klaus vamp sped over to the traveler, grabbed a hold of her neck with both hands, and with full force, instantly snapped her neck, before throwing her lifeless body to the ground.  
“Forgive me Tatia but the blood of your blood was too idiotic to be granted another day of breathing.” Klaus sarcastically mumbled to himself, unapologetically apologizing for murdering somebody of Tatia’s bloodline, not that it bothered him in the slightest.  
However, unbeknownst to Klaus he was not taking out an enemy like he had thought but had instead awakened a new, far more powerful enemy.   
Darla Petrova died that day, however since making her deal with Kol Mikaelson she had been drinking vials of his blood as insurance to give her some security while they plotted against Klaus and although none of their plans came to fruition, the vampire blood in her system brought Darla back from the dead so to speak.  
A secret Klaus or any other of the Mikaelson family would not find out for many centuries to come, Darla being far too smart to let them know she was still among them, plotting away as she set out to prove that a Petrova scorned was a far deadlier creature than a meddling Mikaelson.


	3. Gather up the Mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darla Petrova proves to be an important ally to Hayley Marshall in her quest to reunite with the Mikaelson family, meanwhile, Marcel Gerard questions whether or not to trust necromancing with Lazarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own nor claim to own the copyright or any of the characters within the TVDverse which consists of shows including “The Vampire Diaries”, “The Originals”, and “Legacies”.  
> 18 Plus: Some chapters may contain graphic descriptions of sex, sexual smut, and fluff, that may be considered somewhat pornographic but only some chapters, think of it as a plot with some porn instead of porn with a plot. All chapters contain moderate to strong violence, language, and sexual innuendos. Strong displays of violence, gore, and torture, with supernatural horror elements and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> F/F, M/M, F/M, GEN, OTHER +

It had been five whole years since Hayley Marshall had seen any of the Mikaelson siblings which meant it had been five whole years since her and Klaus’ now seven-year-old daughter Hope Mikaelson had seen her father or aunts and uncles, and that was not acceptable for the werewolf/vampire hybrid who had dedicated the last half of the decade trying to reunite the family and after chasing many leads that turned out to be dead ends Hayley had finally started to reach her goal.  
On a warm Summer’s day, Hayley had dropped her daughter Hope off with her step-grandmother Mary Dumas as she out to meet with a new ally with the intention of that day being the day that she would get to see Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Freya once again as this new ally promised to cure Elijah and Kol’s beast bites courtesy of Marcel Gerard, Rebekah’s curse, and Freya’s poisoning.  
Hayley found herself stood outside of the front of what looked like an abandoned garage but was secretly the headquarters to where she was stashing the comatose bodies of Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and Freya, waiting for a certain heretic to show up to help awaken and cure them, as she slowly began to let herself that she would soon be reunited with her one true love Elijah and his siblings, siblings she had begun to love like they were her own siblings.  
“If news got out that a Petrova woman was helping the baby mother of Niklaus Mikaelson fix his eternally damaged brothers and sisters then my dead relatives would surely turn in their graves.” Darla Petrova announced after she vamp sped from out of nowhere, to now be standing right in front of Hayley. “Luckily for you, I jump at the chance to piss off the bloodline I’m reluctantly bound to.”  
“So, you’re the heretic I’ve heard so much about, I’ve heard a few stories about Klaus and your ancestor Katherine Pierce’s centuries-long feud.” Hayley greeted the half-vampire/half-witch hybrid who now stood before her.  
“If you must know Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce as you call her was born long after me which makes her my descendant, not my ancestor and as for her feud with Niklaus the entire supernatural community knows about that,” Darla interjected, showing little interest in that subject. “I am not here for girl talk I am here because you requested me and it just so happens you have what I need so let us go straight to me siphoning the magical bite out of the boys, un hexing Rebekah and curing the long lost Freya but if you think for a second about crossing me then I’ll siphon right out of you, put down your adopted family and hand use all over to that beast Marcel.”  
“Yeah, I cannot say I’m eager to hand over the remains of someone I once knew especially to some heretic that I basically found through supernatural gossips but I’m desperate which means you got a deal.” Hayley reluctantly agreed, as she pulled out keys from her right jean pocket and handed it to Darla. “There’s a storage place about five miles from here that’s where you’ll find Davina Claire…or what is left of her anyways.”  
“Do not worry my client is not planning anything untoward with the girl’s remains they just want to make sure her spirit can find peace and not continue to suffer anymore with the New Orleans ancestors,” Darla revealed to a suspicious Hayley. “Considering the bitches tried sacrificing her and then your family offered her up as a prime steak to them it is good somebody cares for the kid.”  
“I happen to know a lot of people who care for Davina, I care for her.” Hayley began to argue with the heretic. “Davina’s death…”  
“Happened at the hands or rather fangs of Kol Mikaelson a man she foolishly trusted and then your kid’s uncle Elijah who also happens to be your lover and the witch sister Freya cemented her fate.” Darla snapped back at the werewolf/vampire hybrid. “And you very easily handed over her remains so please do not stand there and spin me a lie because frankly, I do not give a damn!”  
“For someone who does not give a damn, you sure seem to be holding up a lot of judgment!” Hayley replied, making it clear she knew Darla was not as carefree about it all as she was pretending to be.  
“Listen, wolf girl, my client happens to be Davina Claire’s father and just wants to put her to rest I guess to numb some of the guilt he had for abandoning the poor girl,” Darla confessed to Hayley, shocking her by her revelation. “I do not sell out other women if that is what you were thinking, well not without their consent first.”  
Hayley’s interest was well and truly peaked after hearing about Davina’s father for the first time ever, wondering who he was and wishing he had a chance to have been in Davina’s life which could have saved her from going through such a traumatic life. Hayley had so many questions about the absentee father, but she also knew Darla Petrova was here to help her with her family not answer questions about Davina’s.

Marcel Gerard had reached the top of the supernatural hierarchy after becoming an upgraded original and reclaiming his role as the king of his city New Orleans. The Mikaelsons were banished from the city except for Klaus who remained in a cage located within the underground tunnels of New Orleans as Marcel kept a man who was once like a father to him as his prisoner as evidence to prove he was now the most powerful being.  
Thanks to his upgrade courtesy of meddling vampires and the New Orleans ancestors Marcel had secured almost everything he had always the one thing he could not claim was the love of his life Rebekah Mikaelson. Being a king to his beloved city meant nothing if he did not have his queen to share it with but the painful truth was that Marcel knew Rebekah was a Mikaelson which meant no matter what her family, the people who killed Davina, would always come before him and that was just something he could not get over.  
Losing Davina Claire, the girl he loved like a daughter, was something Marcel could not forgive himself for, not only because he could not protect her as he promised but because he allowed her to get close to Kol, the vampire who killed her. Marcel loathed Kol for killing Davina, but his true anger laid within Freya and Elijah for the parts they played in cementing Davina’s demise as they once again put their own family above all else.  
Marcel’s grief over the woman he claimed as his own kin was so strong and had wounded him so deeply that he would rather hold onto the hurt, rage, and vengeance inside of him than allow himself to feel anything for his one true love Rebekah knowing if he were to reunite with her, he would too wind-up reuniting with her siblings, something he could never do.  
“I have got to admit for the legendary home of the first family of vampires I was kind of expecting something a little grander this place kind of just looks like well a slaughterhouse which I know is ironic considering it was,” Lazarus stated, as he walked into the Mikaelson compound, walking his way over to Marcel who was stood there waiting for the male witch.  
“You must be the ironically named Lazarus witch who specializes in necromancy,” Marcel replied with his signature charm as he walked over and shook Lazarus’ hand.  
“I have to say Mr. Gerard my rush to meet you was something non-existent purely because of your persistency to get me to revive Miss Davina Claire and I am afraid to say that is not something I am willing to do,” Lazarus informed the upgraded original after breaking off their handshake. “The kind of magic I dabble in comes from a dark heritage and to use it to bring back such a pure spirit would be defiling everything about the woman you have come to miss so dearly.”  
“Right, so you came all the way to my city to deny me the one thing I have asked of you!” Marcel snapped, furious by the necromancing witch’s inability to bring back Davina. “You better have a good reason for being here or I may just have to kill you right here and now.”  
“As we speak my most persistent colleague is about to awaken your prisoner Klaus’ siblings and I can get her to awaken them just for hybrid Hayley to watch them all die barring Rebekah who will just become a soulless ripper which in all honesty would not change her personality that much if at all.” Lazarus was quick to respond, making it clear he had something else to offer the king of New Orleans. “Or she can heal the wounded and cure the hex the decision being entirely yours if you allow me a little visit to your prisoner.”  
“You seriously want me to believe that you have it within your power to choose whether the Mikaelsons live or die?” Marcel questioned him, in no rush to believe anything the witch was saying to him. “Forgive me if I’m not in a rush to believe anything you say let alone allow you alone time with Klaus.”  
“Listen up you are nothing but a pompous little witch project! I could have her cure only Rebekah and make her watch as her beloved siblings perish which is something, I believe you would probably enjoy, or I could just lead a hexed Rebekah straight to your door ready to rip off that head of yours.” Lazarus threatened Marcel, making it clear he did not fear him in the slightest. “You may have grown far too accustomed to everyone being your bitch over recent years, but I am not afraid of you and I am literally the one standing between life and death for your one true love so wise the fuck up and make a friend out of me before you make an enemy you would really have to worry about…now to kill the Mikaelsons or not to kill the Mikaelsons? And I highly suggest you rush my prison visit!”

To say the last five years had been particularly difficult for Klaus Mikaelson would be an understatement considering he had spent the last half of the decade being imprisoned by a man who he raised and forced to endure ongoing torture followed by Papa Tunde’s blade continuously being plunged into his chest and then pulled back out whenever Marcel saw it fit to do so.  
Klaus was feeling the lowest he had ever felt as he began to believe that his current imprisonment would never end making any chance of a family reunion seem impossible to the original hybrid as he feared Marcel Gerard would never let him go nor let him be with his daughter Hope who had spent the last five years without her father by her side but little did Klaus realize that his escape was vital to a certain figure from his past.  
“This whole beat and the broken thing you have going for yourself is one hell of a turn off I am not going to lie,” Lazarus admitted as he walked into Klaus’ prison to find Klaus chained up against the wall looking a shell of his former self, the sight of his first love in so much pain hurting the necromancing witch.  
“You are not real!” Klaus hysterically shouted at him, clearly broken by his torment, not believing anything he saw anymore. “None of you are real!”  
“I’m going to take a wild guess and presume you’ve been hallucinating certain family members and those two annoyingly beautiful blondes,” Lazarus replied to the original hybrid as he kneeled towards Klaus’ face. “Of all those twisted illusions I doubt you ever once saw me…”  
“No,” Klaus replied, not realizing how much his admission wounded Lazarus, mostly because he did not believe Lazarus was even there.  
“Well then after all these years why would I suddenly cross your mind now when you clearly forgot all about me a long time ago?” Lazarus asked him, trying to persuade Klaus into believing he was there and not a figment of Klaus’ imagination.  
“You have crossed my mind so many times over the years you have haunted my dreams more than any other I never stop asking myself how I could have done things differently if only I could have saved you back then and now you would not be here as another ghost of my past tormenting me like all the others,” Klaus confessed to his first love before being caught off guard by Lazarus leaning over and kissing the original hybrid gently on the lips.  
“You are not too far gone to not realize that was real.” Lazarus reminded him, hoping his kiss would make Klaus realize that he was there. “The enchantments on your chains are no more thanks to me and the blade inside your chest is just waiting for you to toughen up and pull out!”  
“You cannot be real you are dead!” Klaus cried in disbelief.  
“Aren’t we all?” Lazarus replied before going on to say. “I have loved you for a thousand years Niklaus there is nobody on this earth that has ever or will ever love you as I love you; you were my first and despite everything you remain to be mine forever. Something is coming Klaus and you need to get off your ass and fight if not for me then do it for your daughter because she along with everybody else will not survive if you do not keep fighting!”  
At that moment Lazarus knew his choice of words was perfect, knowing with certainty that the mere mention of Klaus’ daughter Hope would force the original hybrid into action knowing that he would do anything for the family especially his daughter and something was well and truly coming so Klaus and everybody else had to get ready for one hell of a fight.


End file.
